One Hero Never Forgotten
by The Other Other Watcher
Summary: She is gone finally...and well he will stand there and tell her everything he never got to. She may not hear it physically, but he is sure she will hear it spiritually..read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

I've had to protect you all those years. All those years that has pasted me by as if I was nothing but a leaf blowing in the wind. You made my life worth living even though I knew you must leave before my time is up. Thing is you made such an impression on my life that you are someone that I will never forget. You changed me in many ways to were I was able to stand up to people I never could before.

You became more than a friend to me. You became apart of my daily life to where I was so used to you just walking into my house like you lived there. I never really had much family to give me support, but when I needed it you and the others were always there to back me up in my times of need. You took care of me when I didn't want it and treated me with the up most respect even though I was older than you.

I got to know you through the longest period of time. I never thought you would live so long and touch so many other people's lives. You deserve the best and more because you placed the world on your shoulders when no one else accepted that duty. Placing other people's lives in your hands, even though you didn't know who they were. You served your purpose to the world and then some.

You're not just the slayer, not just a friend, not just a big sister, not just a daughter, but a hero. You may never have seen it in your eyes, but in the eyes of other around you they saw you as somewhat of a hero. You took them under your wing and taught them to the best of your ability. You broke all the rules for them, your family, and me. Putting your heart above all else that in it self is worth more than words can say.

You hired the standards for those after you, even though you have seen many of them.

Showing the world that it can be done no matter what the consequence may be. No matter how big or how small the problem was you were there to fix it. We applaud you in your efforts to protect this world and the loved ones around you. Thing is you've earned it everything you've have done...you've earned.

He stood at the casket at the funeral. He couldn't believe it was finally her turn to leave this world and leave it up to the next generation of slayers. The tears rolled down his face as he bent down and kissed the casket for one last goodbye. Good-byes were the hardest thing for him to face in this world. Buffy had become more of a daughter to him and he never wanted her to truly leave him.

Now she was to be buried next to her mother. This time she would stay in the ground and not be forced out of her happy place that she would go to. It was time the scoobies moved on and let the slayer rest in peace.

"GILES! Come on you'll be late for your plane!" Willow called out to him.

He gave the casket one more look over. He was not happy for the time to be right now, but in a few months everything would be better. Buffy would be well known through each slayer. Her story would be pasted down to every generation that she may have died about three times during her reign, but each time she came back she fought harder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

They rode back to the Summer's house to gather up Giles' belongings. He would then drive down to the airport and return back to England. Too many things were running though his mind, the most recent being a conversation between Buffy and him. That was the last conversation he would ever have with his slayer.

Flashback

"What would happen if I were to die tonight Giles? What would you do?" Buffy asked him while getting ready for her battle.

He stood there for a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Somehow he never really thought about it. Buffy had died about three times during her session as slayer, but lived all the times after that.

"Buffy in all my years as your watcher I still don't know what I would do." He finally told her.

After that small conversation they continued getting ready without saying one word. Giles would stay here at the Summer's house to lay watch and keep guard. Buffy, along with Faith, would go and take care of the business.

"Giles, can I tell you something." She asked him preparing for her small yet very heart felling speech.

"Sure Buffy. I told you, you can tell me anything." He said putting down the last magic crystal.

"You've been here for me all these years. Taught me more than my share of facts and life lessons. You've shown me how the world really works. I want you to know that you are more than just a watcher to me, Giles. I love you as if you were my own father." Tears came to her eyes as she tried to keep going. "You came back to me all those time I pushed you away and when you were mad at me. Protected me when I didn't want it. Trusted me when I had failed you. Took care of me and Dawn when mom died." She could go on with the speech now that she was starting to cry so hard.

Giles walked over to her and hugged her with all the might he had. He never wanted to let go now. She knew that she must go into battle knowing that her end is upon her. She slipped a note into Giles' jacket pocket and gathered up her energy to go.

Before she left she turned to Giles and gave him one last smile and told him to take care of Dawn. He smiled back at her and told her that he would take good care of Dawn then turned to his post. Giles didn't expect that night to be last night he would ever see or hear from Buffy again.

Present

He had all of his things packed in the rental car. He hugged everyone and unfortunately had to say his good-byes for good this time. He got in his car and drove off with the sight of everyone waving goodbye to him in his mirrors.

He got to the airport and they took his things to load up into the plane. He walked his way through to the terminal. Once on the plane he made himself comfortable and put his hands in his jacket pocket to find some gum. When he placed his hand on a piece of paper he pulled it out and it had his name written on it. Noticing the handwriting he opened it up and started reading it.

_Dear Giles,_

_My time has come for me to say goodbye. I had a dream last night that this would be my last battle and well I can't ignore the dreams. I want to tell you that you mean more to me than I can tell you. You're more of my father figure than my watcher. Please take the up most care of Dawn for me. Make sure Willow gets a handle on her magic. Watch Xander for me too, he could get a little crazy. If you can tell my life as a slayer story to everyone you can. I want all the slayers to know that they can live just as long as I did. I love you Giles and take good care of yourself as well._

_ Buffy Anne Summers_


End file.
